The present invention is directed to an inspection mirror, particularly to a mirror that is extendible, remotely adjustable, with interchangeable mirrors and light wavelengths.
Small mirrors mounted on shafts are used to inspect areas that are not within the line of sight, a similar type of mirror is used by dentists to inspect areas of the mouth and teeth that can not otherwise be seen.
Improvements such as telescoping shafts, some with pen lights attached to the shafts, some with light conducting plastic surrounding the mirror, others with flexible shafts, none of them do an efficient job.
The most common inspection procedures are visual, dimensional, X-ray, magnetic particle and florescent penetrant.
Parts that are machined, forged or cast for the aerospace and nuclear industries are highly complex in form, they require processing such as welding, heat treating, chemical cleaning, plating and various coatings for preservation of the material.
These areas are of various colors and textures, cracks, laps, pinholes, blisters and ill general poor adhesions may not be within the line of sight, yet they create a dangerous situation compromising the quality of the part. The ability to remotely adjust the angle of the mirror saves time and allows the comparison of different areas without having to withdraw the tool.
The various colors and textures create a need for multiple light wavelengths to better contrast the imperfections, being able to interchange mirrors to increase the magnification factor aid in finding small imperfections, in the case of fluorescent penetrant inspection an ultra violet light is made available.
The present invention is intended to meet all these requirements and differs in many respects from what is known in prior art.
THUS FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. PAT. No. 5,428,484 TO BAKER 1995 titled MOVEABLE HAND-HELD, LIGHTED MIRROR shows a hand held telescoping device where a ordinary flash light is mounted near the distal end and the mirror is manually adjusted to direct the light to the desired area. This system can achieve a great view of the flashlight bulb, the reflector and lens mingled with a view of the bore to be inspected The assembly seems to be mounted on a modified collapsible radio antennae.
U.S. PAT. No. D0379,656 To REYNOLDS Dated 1997 Shows a mirror mounted at the distal end of a portable radio antennae, other than compact size when collapsed there is no particular advantage.
Although there is some prior art relating to telescoping and lighted mirrors none is considered any more relevant to the present invention than that discussed above.
In accordance with the present invention a telescoping probe consists of a handle containing a power source and an electronic voltage regulating device, a type of electrical switch to turn off and on the voltage as necessary, a thumb activated device protruding from the handle to actuate the mirror. An electrical conducting coaxial arm in single or nesting sections, comprising an arm assembly, an insulating material separating the inner and outer section of the coaxial arm. The distal end of the coaxial arm assembly made part of a mechanism that allows the mirror to move up and down on a plane parallel to the coaxial shaft, necessary conductors placed strategically to allow regulated current to the light emitting diodes, a means to change as necessary the light emitting diodes and mirrors.
A principal object of this invention is to provide a means to inspect an area that is normally out of the line of sight.
A related object of this invention is to have the mirror assembly operated remotely.
Another object of this invention is to have interchangeable light emitting diodes.
Another object of this invention is to have the various light waves directly illuminate the area to be inspected.
Accordingly yet to another aspect of this invention is to provide a means to extend the length of the probe while maintaining electrical contact at any desired length.
Accordingly yet to another aspect of this invention to provide the ability to operate the remote mechanism while manipulating the extensible shaft in either direction.
Accordingly yet to another aspect of this invention to provide a means to make an ultra violet light readily available.
These and other related objects are realized by providing in a preferred embodiment of this invention a truly professional inspection device.